Everywhere
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. You're in everyone I see. So tell me, do you see me? Nick/Macy. Oneshot. Songfic.


_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
_

"Nick, Nick!" Her voice drifts into his ears, sending chills down his spine. It's normal, now, and he's used to it. Mostly.

"Hey, Mace." He greets, smiling. Her eyes are wide and bright with excitement. He's curious. What's made _his_ Macy so happy?

"Thank you _so _much for tutoring me! I passed the History test!" She squeals, hugging him tightly. He closes his eyes, savoring the moment.

_'Cause when I look you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

He snaps awake. Another dream of _her_. She plagued his mind from day to day, did she have to invade his dreams, too? He rises from bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. His brothers still sleep soundly, for it was only 6:30. His Macy related dreams has habits of waking him up early.

_Tell me how I got this far  
Tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
_

Macy Misa was never one of his closest friends. That in mind, it always made him curious as to why he fell so hard. He didn't know a **thing** about her, yet, he found himself yearning for his biggest fan's touch. Why, though, he wasn't sure. She fascinated him. He found her obsessive nature adorable, and not at all creepy like his brothers did. He's tried – trust me, he's tried – to get to know her. But, always, she'd squeal and run the other way. Or faint. Whichever is more convenient at the time, he guesses.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
_

He's officially failing Algebra. It's not his fault though, oh no, it's _Macy's_. It's the only class he shares with her, and when her strawberry smelling self is seated _right in font of him, _do expect him to be able to focus? All he can think about is how badly he wants her – physically, emotionally, mentally. All of it. He wants Macy Misa to be his and his alone. And he desperately tries to ignore the feeling of his pants growing rather tight as he watches the small things she does. Like, for instance, twirling her hair with her fingers, licking her lips, biting said lips, shifting those track star legs every 5 minutes or so. She is extremely distracting. So, therefor, when his algebra teacher asks him if he has anyone that can tutor him in mind, the first thing he blurts out is _"Macy."  
_

_And when I touch your hand  
__It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
_

"Oh, gosh. I can't believe I'm in the JONAS firehouse!" She squeals, excited. He smiles in amusement, as his dream flips itself around.

"Yep, this is it. Want a tour?" He asks calmly, fighting every single urge to jump on her. Honestly, who's idea was it to leave them here alone?

"Oh, uh, sure! I'd love one." She grins, biting her lip. He turns swiftly, not able to look in fear of what he might do to the poor girl.

"And this-" He finishes the tour with the upstairs. "Is our room, and the studio's over there." The words _our room _sent his heart soaring. She looks around, walking about and taking in every small detail.

"That one has to be Joe's bed." She laughs, spotting a poodle plushie. He nods. "And the bunks are Kevin's, right?"

"Yup."

"And this one.." She starts, running a hand over the blanket on his mattress. "is yours." His heart beat quickened.

"Y-yeah." He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "The-The drums lower and, uh..."

"That's so cool!" She grins, looking around one more time. "I like your house." And she sits down, a smile plastered to her face. "Should we start?" _Oh, we should start something alright-_

"Uh-huh." _Stupid brain._

"What does X in the equation equal?" She asks, book in her lap. He blinked.

"Uhm..." She laughed.

"5x + 4 – 6 + 10 = 18."

"....Uh..."

"It's easy – look." She scoots closer, pushing the notebook at him. "I just try everything 'till I get the right number. Try...5." He did so.

"33 isn't right."

"Exactly, try a different number. Lower. Maybe...3?"

"23."

"Two?"

"....18."

"There you go." She smiled.

"Oh. I guess that's easy."

"I knew you could do it." She beams.

"I just...get distracted in class." He pauses, regretting saying anything.

"How?"

"Uhm, well, uh..." He closes the notebook and textbook, placing them on the floor, now fiddling with his hands. "I sit by the window-" Liar.

"Oh, well – Wait, you sit behind me, don't you?"

"Oh, right. Ahaha, I was thinking of the wrong class." He coughs awkwardly.

"You're failing something else, too?" She asks, eyes wide.

"No, no." He shakes his head. "Just algebra." He turns to face her, freezing at the closeness of their bodies. Her head tilts and – ugh. There go those pants again. He should ask Stella to design them much looser from now on. "Macy." He breathes.

"Nick?" She's confused. He reaches out, slowly, grasping her hand. The butterflies in his stomach explode at the contact. The hairs on the back of his nick fly up, chills running up and down his spine. He leans forward, surprising her. His lips are so, _so_ close to hers when a loud voice enters the household. His hearts clenches, the wanting feeling there more then ever.

_You always light my way  
There never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
_

"Macy, I need to talk to you-" He says, finding her in the hall the next day.

"I'm late for, uh, History!"

"You had history already." He grabs her wrist, hoping she didn't wonder why he knew her schedule by heart.

"Nick, I have to-"

"Macy, please." She grows silent. "I-I know we barely know each other, but I want – I want to learn everything about you, Macy. I think, and I don't even know _how, _ that I'm falling in love with you."  
She stands completely still, not saying a thing. "I-I see you and I feel- I feel nervous and self conscious. I want – I want things from you that I've never wanted from another girl. I want you to be my Macy – no one else's. Can you give me a chance?"

"Nick." She says. "I wouldn't pass you up for the world." And he's out cold the next second.

_You're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
_

He groans, forcing his eyes open. "Are you awake?" He sits up. He's at home?

"What-What happened?"

"You fainted at school." Joe answers. _Oh no. Was it all a dream?_

"O-Oh."

"Are you alright, man? Is your blood sugar okay?"

"It's fine."

"Is he awake?" A sweet voice asks.

"Yeah, he's fine, Mace." _Mace? As in Macy? Macy Misa?_

"Nick!" She runs to his side, embracing him. His heart nearly stops. "I was so worried!"

"Macy." He wraps his arms around her. "I love you." He couldn't help but to say it.

"I love you, too." She smiles.

"I'm just gonna go now." Joe says, slipping down his fire pole, but not before giving Nick a thumbs up. He sighs, pulling back to see Macy's expression. His Macy. His. He smiles, pressing his lips to hers. She kisses back, arms around his neck. And he's absolutely positive his heart just stopped beating.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

* * *

**  
FF is being so STUPID!  
It's pissing me off.  
Sorry if the format looks odd.**


End file.
